


Prompts and Request!!

by Cmav24



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Confessions, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, i will add more tags as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmav24/pseuds/Cmav24
Summary: I would like to be given some ship prompts and request!great writing practice.I will not write certain things things, just an fyi.just finished bokuaka smut, kinda proud tbh😤
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Yamagata Hayato, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kawanishi Taichi/Semi Eita, Kawanishi Taichi/Shirabu Kenjirou, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 64





	1. Request and Prompt info

If you have a request or a prompt just comment

The info I will need when you send me a request will be

Which ship it is

scenario, what you would like it to be about

if smut tell who tops/doms/subs/bottoms  
and what kind of things you would like to be included in the smut.

Another thing is that certain ships may take me a little longer than others, the reason being is that some of these ships and are ships that I haven't really read about and I don't have a full grasp on their personalities. Since I don't know a lot about some of these ships. I will be doing homework, Which will be me reading fics and figuring out their personalities and how to write them.

ships that I have a better idea of writing:

Ushiten  
Iwaoi  
Tsukiyama  
Kuroken  
Sakatsu


	2. SemiShira sfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyak asked,  
> could u do a semishira fic where they are in a argument and accidently confess to each other??
> 
> your wish is my command. Hope you like it.
> 
> I had writers block and it took longer than necessary ._.

Semi hated mornings, especially this one. 

Shirabu slammed their door open, walked in the loudest way possible, he turned on a lamp and started doing homework. Semi turned to face the wall, trying his best to fall asleep. He laid there for few minutes, almost drifting off into the peaceful darkness. Then Shirabu eventually decided to use his computer to write something. The clicking sounds from Shirabu’s typing was aggravating. 

_ Click _

_ Fucking stop,  _ thought Semi

_ Click click click click _

_ Click _

Semi threw his blankets off himself and sat up. He turned to glare at Shirabu, who wasn't facing him because the front of the desk was on the side of the wall. Semi huffed, clearly annoyed as fuck. Shirabu glanced at him. Semi thought he saw amusement on that brats face. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Spat semi. If Semi wasn’t sure that Shirabu was entertained by his discomfort he was definitely sure now. Shirabu stopped typing and started scrolling on a website.

_ That bastard _

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Shirabu repeated sounding bored. Semi grit his teeth. 

_ I’m gonna fucking kill him. _

“Nothing’s wrong with me. Except that I’m kinda annoyed by my lousy roommate who just slammed the door open, walked in, in the loudest way possible, turned on some lights and started mashing their keyboard way to loud when I was trying to sleep.” Semi glared. Shirabu took his eyes off his screen and returned his glare.

  
  


“Well maybe if you didn’t stay up last night listening to shitty music you wouldn’t be asleep and you would be awake at this time like normal people.” He said snarkily. Semi’s annoyance just grew.

_ How dare he comment on my music! _

“My music is not shitty.” Semi growled.

“It is.” He remarked. Semi stared at him with daggers in his eyes, which Shiarbu mimicked in his own. “It’s still not as bad as your badly died hair.” Semi was fuming now.

_ It is now die time 😃🔪 _

“At least I put effort into how I look.” Semi sneered. Shirabu just glared at him.

“At least I don’t parade around with fucked up hair.” 

“My hair is NOT fucked up!” Snarled Semi. Shirabu scoffed.

“It is, and so is your wardrobe. Do you even change with a light on?” Shirabu spat back, recalling the times Semi would wear band and indie styled clothes.

“I dress fine, and my hair is great! When is the last time you even tried to look nice!?” Semi countered. Shirabu glared daggers at him.

“I always look good. You seriously look like your dressing to be in the circus sometimes, but you always look good.“ mumbled Shirabu angrily. Shirabu’s eyes then widened at what he just said. Shirabu prayed to the Gods that Semi didn’t catch what he just said, but of course he did. Semi’s face turned from angry to surprised. Shirabu kept his eyes on his paper not daring to look at Semi. Shirabu felt a blush creep it way onto his face, Semi’s eyes widened at this.

“Your not bad yourself.” Semi responded quietly. Shirabu eyes got even bigger. His head whipped his around, his bangs swinging in the air for a second before they settled on his forehead. Shirabu was surprised with what he saw, Semi was staring at him with his cheeks tinted pink and wide eyes. They just stared at each other, taking in each other’s appearance and trying to figure out what to say. Shirabu swallowed nervously . 

“I like you Shirabu.” Semi was startled with himself for his sudden forwardness. Shirabu looked away trying to hide his reddening blush. But Semi still saw it. Semi got up and walked across the room to Shirabu desk. “Shirabu,” Shirabu looked up, “can I kiss you?” Shirabu eyes widened even more, he just scoffed then nodded slightly. Semi was nervous about what he was about to do, but somehow willed his body to lean down and press there lips together. It was a quick peck but it made Semi feel warm. Semi stepped away from the desk and leaned on the wall looking down at Shirabu with a warm smile plastered on his face, while Shirabu just looked like a tomato. 

“I hate you,” Shirabu huffed. Semi let out a laugh, and Shirabu would be lying if he said that didn’t make his heart ache.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Bokuaka (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yourwaifulol  
> requested  
> bokuaka, where Bokuto gets jealous/possessive over Akaashi?
> 
> sorry for it being so late

Bokuto knew Akaashi was pretty, hell he probably knew more than anyone else. When Bokuto first saw Akaashi his mouth went dry and he suddenly forgot to breathe. The only thing he thought was "He’s breathtaking, the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen." His face made him look like an angel, jaw sharp, pretty pink lips that were always slightly frowning, eyes a shade of blue that Bokuto couldn’t pinpoint. Hair black, fluffy, and messy. And what Bokuto would do to run his hands through his hair. His body is lean, toned, and a little shorter than Bokuto. Once those eyes met his own, Bokuto felt a shiver run down his spine. He examined Bokuto and it seemed to Bokuto that Akaashi was looking right through him and at his soul. Bokuto knew from that moment that Akaashi was special. 

It seemed like everybody knew Akaashi was special

Now Bokuto usually wasn’t a jealous guy. But seeing Akaashi across the room talking to a group of 3 guys was irritating, to say the least. It was a party and the point was to socialize. This probably wouldn’t have been as aggravating if yesterday's occurrences didn’t happen.

_“Bokuto-san.”_

_“Yeah ‘kaashi?” Murmured Bokuto. Bokuto took a turn to his left, still looking for a parking space. Bokuto was losing hope that he could find a spot and he felt his shoulder slump down and a frown made its way onto his face._

_“We will find a spot, and if we don’t; it’s not a big deal. We can just park farther away and walk.” He gave him a pitied look. Bokuto seemed to be cheered up just the slightest, but his disappointment still reigned supreme._

_“I know, I know. I just you’ve been looking forward to this store opening a while now, and me waking up late caused us to not find a sp-”_

_“Look.” Akaashi pointed at an empty spot to their right. Bokuto's frown was replaced with a grin. Bokuto turned right, pulled in, and parked while mumbling fondly what sounded like, “Geez ‘kaashi you're so smart and observant! I love you so much, what did I do to deserve you.” Akaashi smiled gently at Bokuto and took his left hand in his. Bokuto’s smile grew even wider, he cupped Akaashi’s face with his right, leaned in, and gave him a chaste kiss. Bokuto pulled back with a love-struck expression which quickly turned into excitement._

_“Let’s go Akaashi!! We have to get into the store before everyone else gets all the cool stuff!!” Said Bokuto enthusiastically. Akaashi chuckled quietly behind his hand at his boyfriend's excited nature. “Um, “Kaashi. By the way what kind of stuff do they sell at this store?” Bokuto opened his door and stepped out. Akaashi copied the movement meeting him in the street._

_“It's a grocery store that sells exotic ingredients for food. I plan on making many foods for us.” Akaashi explained. Bokuto looked even more excited. He grabbed Akashi's hand and started pulling him hurriedly towards the entrance. Akaashi was stumbling while Bokuto was practically running._

_“C’mon Akaashi!! We have to get there fast before all the food is taken!!” He yelled back, and before Akaashi knew it he was at the entrance. Bokuto let go of Akaashi’s hand, walked to the door, and opened it for him and Akaashi slipped in. Bokuto eyed the shelves in amazement. The shelves had all kinds of exotic foods on them. Akaashi grabbed a handheld cart and went to work picking out food items. “Wow, you weren't kidding!” Bokuto exclaimed._

_Akaashi nodded and walked over to the next aisle to find ingredients, he was preparing to make Ajiaco. Akaashi ran his eyes over the selection of ingredients trying to find caper bush. Akaashi then saw someone walk by him out of the corner of his eyes, said someone started talking. Akaashi assumed the stranger was on his phone and turned his attention back to trying to find some caper bush._

_“Hey, sweetheart.” Said a smooth voice right by his ear. Akaashi tensed. Akaashi glanced at him but otherwise stayed silent, the stranger let out a huff. “C’mon baby, don’t ignore me,” Akashi stayed silent, trying to go back to looking for some caper bush but was interrupted again, “What your name, mines Terushima?” Akaashi turned towards the stranger. He had an undercut and the top was dyed blonde, he also had earrings and a tongue piercing. The stranger was wearing some grey shorts and a red hoodie. The stranger's expression turned from amazed into an easy smile._

_“Akaashi.” He said simply. The stranger, Terushima, seemed somewhat happy with his progress. Akaashi just gave him a blank look and returned to hunt for the plant._

_“Pretty name, suits you,” Terushima smirked. Akaashi sent him a half glare hoping that got across as leave me alone, but Terushima only looked amused and smirked. Akaashi was minorly annoyed and decided to take the respectful, polite, but not as an effective approach in this situation. He will indulge this man and hopefully, he will be dissatisfied with his emotionless demeanor and leave. Akaashi nodded in thanks, Terushima’s smile got bigger. “Are you looking for anything?”_

_“Caper bush.”_

_“Ah, gotcha.” Terushima looked over the shelves, assisting Akaashi in the search. They spent a few moments in silence until Terushima spoke up, “What kind of food are you making?”_

_“It’s a Colombian dish.”_

_“Got it, I’m sure it’ll be good if you're making it. You look like someone who would know how to cook.” Terushima grinned. Akaashi stayed silent, he knew he was baiting him. Good thing he knew better and didn’t take it. Akaashi grabbed what he was looking for then moved to the other side of the aisle walking away from Terushima._   
_“What are we looking for this time?” Terushima asked right by his ear._

_“Scallion,” Akaashi replies, Terushima nods and looks for the food item. “Here.” Terushima finds the item and passes it to Akaashi._

_“Thanks,” Akaashi mutters._

_No problem!” Terushima grins, his gaze then drifts down Akaashi’s body. Akaashi stiffens and tries to focus on finding the next item he needs. Terushima smirks then his gaze goes back to Akaashi’s face. “I’ll bite, what are you going to make?”_

_“Ajiaco.”_

_Terushima raises his eyebrows, “Sounds exotic, what is it? Is it good?”_

_“It is a popular soup in Columbia, Peru, and Cuba, we don’t know where it originates though. It is vegetable soup and I don’t know, this is my first time making it.” Akashi states._

_Terushima tips his head back and lets out a small chuckle then says dreamily, “Wow, that sounds great. Do you cook for fun?” Terushima looks genuinely interested._

_Akaashi had a small smile on his face. “I’ve heard from many people that it tastes good. And yes, I do cook a lot.”_

_Terushimas head moves back down “That’s pretty cool, I’m a terrible cook,” he snorted, “one time I was trying to make an omelet but I ended up burning it and starting a fire, it wasn’t too bad though,” he recalled smiling, “when the firefighters showed up and asked what happened and I told them what happened. They just laughed and one of them told me not to cook anymore.”_   
_Akaashi chuckled quietly behind his hand, Akaashi thought he's actually pretty nice besides his sleazy behavior earlier._

_“That’s a reasonable suggestion,” Akaashi said with an amused expression._

_Terushimas smile got bigger, “yeah?” Terushima gaze fell on something behind Akaashi_

_“Akaashi?” said a familiar voice, Terushimas eyes narrowed. Akaashi turned around and saw Bokuto. Bokuto wasn’t looking at Akaashi, he was looking at Terushima with a murderous expression. That was surprising to Akaashi because Bokuto was always happy and sometimes sad. He was never angry but when he was it was terrifying._

  
_“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi looked between the two, they were glaring at each other._

_Bokuto held up a handheld cart “I got the chicken breast and bouillon.” He was glaring daggers at Terushima, which Terushima reciprocated._

_“Okay, that’s all we need.” Akaashi turned from the two and started in the direction of the cash registers. Bokuto took his angry gaze off Terushima and followed Akaashi._

_“Lovely meeting you Akaashi~,” The stranger said in a sing-song voice and Bokuto was fuming now. He caught up when it was Akaashi was about to pay for the food._

_“Who was that?” Bokuto asked in a low voice. Akaashi’s gaze shifted from the cashier to Bokuto. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was frowning._

_Akaashi handed money to the cashier, “That was Terushima. We just met,” Akaashi took his receipt and picked up one of the bags Bokuto took the others. They both walked in an uncomfortable silence to the entrance._

_As soon as they were out of the store, Bokuto frowned, “What did he want?”_

_“He asked me what I was making, my name, what the ingredients I needed were,” Akaashi explained, Bokutos body was still rigid. The duo approached the car and got in. The whole car ride was quiet and Bokuto still looked pissed, body tense, and a frown evident on his mouth._

Bokuto glared at the trio from across the room, he got up from his seat and stalked over there. The men's eyes shifted from Akaashi to Bokuto. But seeing Bokutos's angry expression they immediately looked away. 

One of the men spoke up “It was nice talking with you Akaashi.” The three of them bowed and walked off. Akaashi turned to him with a confused expression, he noticed how his eyes were narrowed and the frown. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hand and dragged him out of the main room and into the hall.

“Ah, Bokuto-san, where are we going?” Akaashi asked, all Bokuto did was look back briefly, with a hostile expression. And Akaashi would be lying if he said that didn't make his skin tingle. They almost ran into a couple who were passing by, one of them was about to say something then he saw Bokuto's hostile expression and backed off. Bokuto dragged Akaashi past a few rooms, he suddenly turned left and Akaashi was pushed into a room, quickly followed by Bokuto. Bokuto shoved him against the wall and caged him in. A sharp gasp left Akaashi’s mouth. Bokuto smirked slightly. He then leaned down and connected their lips. 

The kiss wasn’t loving and careful by any means, it was all tongue and Bokuto was easily overpowering Akaashi. One of Bokuto's hands made its way into Akaashis hair and pulled hard, that action resulted in Akaashi letting out a quiet whine. Bokuto smirked into the kiss and tugged harder, Akaashi moaned quietly into the kiss.   
Bukuto pulled back and Akaashi could see the hunger in his gaze. He started kissing down Akaashis’s neck, marking his skin. Akaashi shivered once Bokuto found a particularly sensitive spot. “Ahh, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto smiled and started to abuse the spot. He nipped and sucked it, “Bokuto- san please.” Akaashi begged. The hand that was in Akaashi’s hair snaked its way down and started rubbing over Akaashi’s nipples. Akaashi gasped and his back arched against the wall. Then Bokuto bit hard on his neck and tweaked his nipples through his shirt. 

“You like this, don’t you?” Bokuto growled into his ear and that sent a tremor through Akaashi's body. Bokuto started to grind down onto Akaashi’s erection. A chocked gasp escaped Akaashi’s mouth. “Being treated like a slut,” Bokuto pinched his nipple harder, Akaashi whined. “But you are one, aren’t you? My slut.” Bokuto ground down faster, Akaashi moaned, he slapped his hand over his mouth to stifle the loud moan that came out. Bokuto bit his neck again, “Don’t do that. Let me hear you.” 

“B-Bokuto-S-san n-no.” His muffled voice said. Bokuto laughed darkly.

“What was that Keiji?” Bokuto snarled into Akaashi’s ear, Akaashi’s hand dropped to his side while his body shook. Bokuto slowed, leaned back, and started to unbutton Akaashi’s shirt. Akaashi whined slightly as the fabric touched his sensitive nipples. Bokuto finished unbuttoning the shirt and yanked it down, now on display is Akaashi’s pale toned body. Bokuto licked his lips, he leaned down and flicked his tongue over Akaashi’s left nipple. He lapped his tongue appreciatively over it, making Akaashi keen into his hand. Bokuto’s right hand palmed Akaashi through his jeans, Akaashi’s felt tears prickle his vision.

Bokuto moved over to Akaashi’s right nipple and nipped it lightly, causing Akaashi to scream and his body to shake even more “Your so sensitive, I love it.”

“B-Bo-k-k-ku-to-s-san p-ple-ase.” He begged, helplessly grinding into Bokuto's hand, he was so close, so close. He just needed a few more seconds. But Bokuto moved his hand away from Akaashi’s erection and placed it on his hip. Akaashi whined at the loss of his orgasm. Bokuto stood up at full height and looked down at Akaashi with a hungry expression.

“Please what?” Bokuto teased. Akaashi pouted and a desperate whine escaped his throat, Bokuto chuckled darkly. 

“Please fuck me,” Akaashi begged.

Bokuto smirked, “good boy.” He turned Akaashi around, shoved his legs apart, and pulled his ass towards himself. “You look so pretty like this,” Bokuto trailed his index finger up Akaashi’s spine, Akaashi whined and felt goosebumps on his skin. Bokuto unbuttoned Akaashi’s jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. Akaashi winced as the cool air hit his cock. The power imbalance was making Akaashi dizzy. The thought of how Bokuto was fully clothed while Akaashi was naked and vulnerable made his cock twitch a bead of pre-cum appearing at the tip.   
Bokuto reached his left hand around, “open,” He commanded, Akaashi opened his mouth obediently. Bokuto slipped his three fingers into Akaashi’s mouth, Akaashi swirled his tongue around the digits and sucked on them. Bokuto growled possessively and started sucking hickeys onto the back of Akaashi’s neck. Bokuto pulled his shirt off with his hand that wasn’t wet. He then started kissing down his spine, “Your such a good boy,” he complimented, Akaashi moaned at that. His fingers slipped their way down and he started circling Akaashi’s hole slowly. Akaashi let out a frustrated whine and pushed his hips back in an attempt to get the fingers to go in. Bokuto’s left hand grabbed his waist and stopped him from moving backward, “Uh-uh, don’t do that. You know the rules, or do I have to remind you what they are?” He whispered darkly as he added the slightest amount of pressure to Akaashi’s hole.

Akaashi shuddered, “N-no Bokuto-s-san. I won’t disobey you again, please forgive me, ” Akaashi pleaded. 

Bokuto smirked and slipped his two fingers in, “that’s my good boy.” Bokuto started thrusting his fingers in slowly, rubbing his prostate gently that elicited a high pitched moan from Akaashi. Bokuto started moving his finger’s in faster and harder, adding more pressure which caused Akaashi to tip his head back and a sinful moan escaped Akaashi’s lips. Bokuto then curled them, hitting Akaashi’s prostate right on. That made Akaashi's legs quake and he almost fell. Bokuto smiled at his mess of a boyfriend and finger fucked him faster. Akaashi feels a familiar warmth and a tingly feeling in his stomach which is getting more intense, seconds before he was going to get his sweet satisfaction Bokuto pulled them out with a dark smile. He has denied Akaashi his orgasm twice now, and Akaashi was going crazy.

Akaashi looked back at him with a desperate expression, Bokuto just smiled innocently, “What?” Bokuto rubbed his sides soothingly.

“P-please.” 

Bokuto cocked an eyebrow and continued smiling, “Please what?” 

“P-please l-let me c-cum.” He begged. Bokuto suddenly slammed his fingers back in Akaashi’s heat and curled them hitting his prostate just right. Akaashi’s head flung back, body shook and a high pitch sob escaped his mouth as he came. 

“You're so pretty when you cum.” Bokuto whispered, he finally pulled down his pants along with his boxes. He let out a hiss as the cool air hit his thick cock. “Are you ready baby? Akaashi nodded, still in a daze from his last orgasm. Bokuto pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Akaashi winced at the size but for the most part, he was used to it. 

Bokuto slammed hard immediately hitting Akaashi’s sensitive prostate.

“BOKUTO-SAN!!” Akaashi screamed, it was too much. His last orgasm combined with this. It was intense, but it felt so good.  
Bokuto went in deep and fast, relishing in Akaashi’s moan. Akaashi felt his cock grow hard again. 

“Please don’t stop, oh my God. Please, please, please.” He repeated over and over. Bokuto growled, bit his neck, and fucked harder. Hitting his prostate over and over again until Akaashi was seeing stars. Akaashi could feel himself drawing close. Bokuto thrusted faster and went deeper than before making Akaashi scream and arch his back. Bokuto smiled in victory at the sound.

“Who do you belong to?” Bokuto growled. 

“Y-you.” Akaashi keened, as Bukuto snaked a hand around and pinched his nipple.

“That’s right.” Bouto snarled in his ear and snapped his hips up making Akaashi cum with a cry. Akaashi fell limp and tightened around Bokuto, Bokuto groaned and spilled deep into Akaashi. Bokuto pulled out with a hiss and turned Akaashi around so he could face him. Akaashi’s hair was messed up, his face was red, and there was droll coming out of his mouth, and all Bokuto could do was think about how lucky he was. Bokuto pulled Akaashi’s limp figure into a tight embrace.

“I’m so sorry Keiji,” Bokuto murmured into Akaashi’s hair. Akaashi pulled back only to see Bokuto wearing a guilty expression full of regret.

“What for?” Akaashi asked, puzzled. 

Bokuto looked down in guilt, “I treated you rough.” Now Akaashi was confused.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I was being jealous and possessive, and that’s not cool.” Said Bokuto sadly.

Akaashi chuckled, “Well I for one thought that was hot.” Bokuto freezes in shock, Akaashi turns around to go find his clothes and leaves a dumbfounded Bokuto. Akaashi then hears an excited "what?" 

Bokuto chases after Akaashi and looks at him with a confused expression, “Are you serious?” 

“Yes,” Bokuto smiles and takes Akaashi’s hand.

“I love you Keiji.”

Akaashi leans in and gives him a quick peck, “I love you too Koutarou,” Bokuto's smile even bigger, “now go find your clothes.” Bokuto nods and goes on the hunt for his clothes.

  
“By the way,” Bokuto says over his shoulder, “who were those guys you were talking to earlier?”

“My cousins.” 

“Oh.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! Akaashi saying Bokuto-san is my kink :p.


End file.
